


You're More Than a Dream To Me

by iridiumfist



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Endgame doesn't exist, Fluff and Smut, Fluffier than I was expecting, Just a lovely avengers tower everyone is alive and happy fic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Top Bucky Barnes, back to the good ole' days kinda, endgame was all a dream, just one terrible dream, the only thing I kept from Endgame was America's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridiumfist/pseuds/iridiumfist
Summary: The events of Endgame were all just one bad dream courtesy of one Steve Rogers. When Steve wakes up from this horrible dream, his friends are there to bring him back to reality. And of course, reality can be so sweet in the arms of the one you love...





	You're More Than a Dream To Me

Steve awoke with a start in the middle of the night, shooting bolt upright from where he fell asleep on the couch. Palms sweaty, chest heaving-- both things that were highly unusual for someone who was supposed to be their ‘fearless leader’. When his hands went up to cup his face, he felt rapidly drying tear-tracks there, the tacky evidence of sorrowful dreams.

“Hey, hey, soldier,” a gentle voice washed over him like a soft summer wave on a quiet beach. The dream had been so real. Bucky’s voice had never been more of a relief than it was in that moment, which was saying something, “at ease,” the former assassin said lightly. It was a bit of a joke, but there was obvious concern underlying his words. Steve snapped around to face Bucky.

When their eyes met, Bucky’s face dropped. His happiness at seeing his friend was replaced with worry. He hadn’t realized that Steve had had one of those dreams.  
They were dreams that he was, unfortunately, intimately familiar with himself. Immediately, he pushed away from the table he had been reading at and joined his friend on the couch.

Placing a hand gently, but firmly on each of Steve’s shoulders, he forced his friend to face him, “look at me, you’re here, okay?” he reminded the captain, attempting to ground him. The roles in situations like this were usually reversed, and Bucky didn’t consider himself the most comforting presence. He tried his best, but comfort was Steve’s forte. Of course, that did them no good in their current situation.

“You, yes, you are, and I-” Steve breathed out, voice sounding light and faint. He cleared his throat and tried hard to regain his composure, but then his eyes found the Winter Soldier’s again and he couldn’t stop himself from throwing his arms around him.  
Bucky returned the embrace, keeping his arms locked tightly around his friend until the captain pulled away abruptly, looking frantic.

“Stevie, it was just a dream,” he said, attempting to soothe his friend further with the use of the childhood nickname. He knew it wouldn’t do much good, and in not being able to help his friend, he also felt helpless. Internally, he kicked himself. Firsthand experience on the other side of similar situations had told him that saying it was just a dream usually had no bearing on the feeling that it was all real.

“I know, I know, I… Please, come with me, I just have to check, to see one thing… Please,” the star-spangled savior begged. Bucky would’ve followed him anywhere, even without being asked. Of course he would follow his friend wherever he needed to go. He nodded resolutely, and rose from the couch with Steve. He followed him to the central elevator and got on without a word. Once inside, he watched Steve press the button to Tony’s floor. He didn’t ask why they were going there, he didn’t need to know.

Sergeant Barnes didn’t want to pry too much if his questions would upset his friend. He figured Steve would talk about it when he was ready. Just as he was about to express his willingness to listen to Steve, he felt strong fingers thread through his own. Sure, he and Steve shared the more-than-occasional hug, but they didn’t really hold hands much. It wasn’t an unwelcome development, however. Bucky didn’t look at the blonde, because he thought the attention may embarrass him in his time of vulnerability. Instead, he gripped his hand a bit more firmly and leaned into his friend ever-so-slightly. Some of the tension seemed to ease from Steve’s shoulders at the act.

The captain didn’t let go of his hand when they stepped off the elevator onto Tony’s floor, but he did start moving with a purpose, practically dragging Bucky behind him. First they barged into Tony’s bedroom, rather unceremoniously. When Tony wasn’t there, Steve wasted no time in hauling his captive to Tony’s lab. Shockingly, the scientist wasn’t there either. After making that discovery, the blonde seemed just about ready to work himself into a frenzy.

“Hey,” Bucky said, tugging his arm back before he could move again, “let’s check the common area for Tony before we jump to any conclusions, yeah?” he suggested. Steve, whose breathing had picked up in pace, nodded tensely at the suggestion. This time, it was Bucky’s turn to pull him to the elevator. He pressed the button that would take them to the common area and they were off once again, Steve still holding his hand as they marched out into the shared floor.  
They ran into Natasha first on her way out of the kitchen, “hey Cap, thought you’d be in bed by now,” she noted.

“Nat,” he sighed, letting go of Bucky’s hand to almost crush the red-headed assassin in a hug.

“Has he been drinking?” Nat mouthed to Bucky over Steve’s shoulder. Bucky shook his head and waited for Steve to regain some of his composure.

“Sorry, it’s just good to see you,” Steve said, sounding somewhat embarrassed after pulling away from Natasha. The phrasing seemed to tip Nat off to the nature of the situation. Her expression shifted from confused and slightly amused to one of concern.

“It’s good to see you too, Cap,” she replied, once again meeting eyes with Bucky from the other side of Steve.

“Have you seen Tony?” he mouthed to her. She pantomimed eating, informing Bucky that Tony was in the kitchen. When Steve seemed to be starting to get ancy once more, the brunette took his hand and started to take him in the direction of the kitchen. He waved a subtle thank you to Natasha over his shoulder as she watched them leave.

When they got to the kitchen, they found Tony making coffee despite it being the middle of the night. It took Tony a second to notice them, but when Steve saw Tony he gripped Bucky’s hand so tight he thought it may break, despite his own super soldier composition. The inventor did a double take when he saw them, as if shocked to see them. Perhaps he hadn’t heard them come in. It was also possible that he hadn’t slept for multiple days in a row, which may have been affecting his comprehension of everything.

“Sorry, gentlemen, you missed tonight’s bingo tournament,” he joked dryly as he poured himself a cup of coffee. So he was too out of it not to notice them when they initially entered, yet he was still sharp enough to throw an insult their way, typical.

“Thank God,” was all Steve seemed to be able to say.

“Didn’t realize you disliked bingo that much, Cap. Next time we’ll do mahjong then,” Tony snarked. His demeanor changed once he saw the look in Steve’s eyes, “y’alright there, buddy?”

“Just… had a really bad dream. I’m happy to see you,” he said. Tony set his coffee down on the table, and gave Cap a hug, which the blonde happily returned. Bucky stood off to the side and let them have their moment.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tony asked when they broke apart, “here, sit down. Let’s all chat.”

“Good idea,” Bucky agreed. He pulled out a chair for Steve as Tony went to set down across from them where he had placed his coffee.

“It was just a silly dream,” Steve protested, obviously feeling bad over having made such a fuss.

“So then let’s laugh about it,” Tony suggested. Bucky sat down and tugged on Steve’s wrist to get him to sit. Always so focused on curing everyone else’s sadness, Steve never let himself feel his own as if it would diminish his capacity to care for others. Bucky knew that no amount of feeling his own feelings would make his best friend any less compassionate, and he wished he would be more selfish every once in a while.

“I don’t want to keep you up,” Steve tried, but Tony just scoffed at that.

“Now _that_ is silly,” the inventor guffawed. Steve sighed, looking at Tony. Then, his attention turned to Bucky, who was staring back at him. He seemed to realize that the combined effort of two of his best friends wouldn’t allow him to keep his misery bottled up. Bucky listened intently as Steve told them of his horribly detailed dream. In reality, Thanos had been defeated by them in Wakanda after a last-minute appearance from Thor, who had retrieved the others from Titan just before Thanos was able to take the mind stone from Vision. In Steve’s dream, however, they were unable to stop him in time. This set forth a terrible string of events that led to several of their friends disintegrating before their eyes. Eventually, they were able to get the friends that had been disintegrated back, but it came at the horrible price of Natasha and Tony sacrificing themselves. Steve was nearly tearing up by the end of his retelling of the dream.  
Bucky slid an arm around his shoulders in comfort, “Thanos is gone, Stevie. We got him. We’re all still here. We even managed to get back that Gamora girl!”

“Yeah, and as we speak, that insufferable god of melodrama is downstairs likely plotting some way to make our lives just the slightest bit more difficult while not strictly violating his probation,” Tony added.

“I was kind of surprised that Loki was such a big help to us in the battle and the aftermath. I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but it’s a good thing that Carol found him and brought him back to us,” Bucky noted. Steve laughed a little at that. It was true, Loki had been unexpectedly helpful in the defeat of Thanos. Unfortunately, that didn’t make him anymore tolerable… well maybe a little bit. Bucky did, against his better judgement, find Loki amusing from time to time. Perhaps he cut the god some slack because he knew what it was like to want to be better and make amends for past wrongs.

“Thanks for this you guys,” Steve said as the last of the tension slipped from his shoulders.

“You’d have done the same for us,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, and I wasn’t planning on sleeping anyway,” Tony added, surprisingly not sarcastically. Just as he was about to take a sip of his coffee, a number of glowing symbols appeared next to him, opening a small portal. An arm poked through and took his coffee from him. Before he even realized what was happening, the coffee machine was gone too.

“Damn you, Strange,” Stark cursed under his breath.

“He’s really great for you,” Steve noted.

“Yeah, he is,” Tony mused, “and your Manchurian Candidate is pretty great for you too,” when they both squirmed slightly at that, the inventor rolled his eyes, “oh come on. Figure it out before you hit your bicentennial, would you? If you two danced around each other anymore, we could make a fortune selling tickets to the damn ball.”

“Looks like you’re being summoned, Stark,” Bucky said, attempting to redirect the attention in the room to the portals appearing here and there and robbing the kitchen of all caffeine, “probably best not to ignore him.”

“Don’t worry about it, you shaggy little Adam Lambert. He’ll be collecting me soon enough. Here we go,” Stark said as he was unceremoniously yanked into a portal, “I highly recommend kissing each other!” he called teasingly. The Sorcerer Supreme responsible for all the portal-making chaos poked his head through the last portal after Tony was through.

“Sorry about all that, it’s the best way to make him go to bed,” Strange explained.

“Seems effective,” Bucky noted.

“Indeed it is. Before I go, I’ll just say that I also recommend kissing each other… just maybe not in the kitchen,” the doctor said cheekily, winking before his head disappeared to where they could only assume was his and Tony’s bedroom. From beyond the portal, they could distantly hear what sounded like Tony whooping, likely in agreement with his boyfriend’s closing remarks. Bucky felt his cheeks heat up.

“I-” Steve started to say.

“They’re right,” Bucky interrupted, those two words simultaneously being so very easy and so very difficult to say.

“About the best way to get Tony to go to bed?” Steve asked, sounding confused and slightly nervous.

“That too,” Bucky said before turning to his best friend and pulling him into a deep kiss. After a second of adjustment, Steve eagerly reciprocated. The sensation made Bucky’s heart skip a beat, a rush of adrenaline and heady desire hot-wiring his body. It felt so right. It was the first thing that had felt right in so many years.  
Getting up out of his seat, he brought Steve up with him until the blonde was sitting on the table and Bucky was standing bracketed by his strong thighs.They broke to collect themselves and take a breath, Bucky keeping his forehead pressed to Steve’s, one hand on one of the Captain’s thighs, the other on his cheek.

“You were upset, I don’t want to-”

“It was just a dream, you’re what’s real,” Steve cut Bucky off.

“What a lovely sentiment, but that doesn’t change what I said about the kitchen,” Strange said from a newly made portal right next to them, popping up through the table and scaring the living daylights out of the two super soldiers.

Next thing Bucky knew, he was falling softly on top of Steve on the blonde’s bed. He did all he could to avoid hitting his friend with his full weight, bracing himself on his arms on either side of Steve’s head. The position gave him a fantastic view of his eyes, which were diverted from him in the shame of having been called out by Strange. Bucky started laughing, he found the situation hilarious.

“Buck,” Steve chastised, bringing up a hand to nudge him lightly by the shoulder and seemingly attempting to stifle his own amusement. The brunette caught his hand in one of his own and pressed a tender kiss to it, his own eyes dancing, “Buck,” Steve said again, the second time being more of a sigh. He pulled Bucky down into a more passionate kiss; one that packed oh-so-many years of history into it.

The brunette pulled off, kissing down Steve’s jaw to his neck, and biting a spot just under his ear. He soothed the bite with his tongue, and did the same to a spot on his collar bone. The captain’s breaths seemed to be more like sighs by that point, but he was holding back.

“Are you okay? Do you want to do this?” Bucky asked, taking a break to look into his eyes.

“Of course I do, it’s just… I never knew I needed this and… I love you, Buck,” he admitted, seeming surprised by himself. Bucky felt his own eyes grow wide at that, and before Steve could misinterpret that as fear, he acted.

“Stevie,” he gasped before drawing him into the most desperate, passionate kiss. Tongues fighting for dominance, lips nearly fused, Bucky pressed himself down into Steve, wanting to get even closer. His knee slipped in between Steve’s legs, urging the captain to grind against him. Steve took the cue and it earned a groan from both of them, sending even more blood rushing south. They were both achingly hard.

At that point, Bucky couldn’t do much thinking aside from _love. Love. Love. Why are we still wearing clothes? Love. Love. Love._ Steve was on a similar train of thought if the hands tugging at the hem of the brunette’s shirt were anything to go by.

Bucky was torn, taking off his clothes meant that he got to have sex with the man he loved, but doing so would cause him to lose contact with him momentarily. It was a tough choice, but ultimately he decided to pick himself up on his knees and rid himself of his shirt. Steve took the opportunity to do the same before leaning up to where Bucky was, and using his belt to pull him in for another kiss. Bucky chuckled into the kiss when he felt the hands on his belt start to fumble with it, trying to get it off.

“Steven Grant Rogers, are you trying to get me naked?” he teased.

“Indeed I am, soldier,” he replied, once again earning another chuckle from Bucky as his hands went to help Steve in removing his belt. The blonde used his free hands to caress the exposed torso of the winter soldier, mapping every dip and hard line with his fingertips. Once Bucky got his belt taken care of, Steve pushed him back so that he was hovering over him. He returned his attention to the brunette’s chest and kissed every scar there in a gesture so tender that it nearly drove Bucky to tears.

The playful mood that had been present for a few moments prior to that had all but dissipated and was replaced with something so much more intimate and beautiful. Steve’s actions were an acknowledgement of the love he felt for every part of Bucky, and an apology for all the time that they missed together.  
Soon enough, they rid themselves of the rest of their clothes and everything seemed to be in slow motion. Sparks ran through every cell where they touched, and they made every effort to make that as many cells as possible; grinding against each other, clinging to each other, Bucky’s hands finding their way to Steve’s ass (America’s ass) and just holding him.

When Steve shifted, Bucky almost whined as the blonde went to grab something from his bedside table. He turned back to the brunette with a bottle in his hand. He poured some of it into Bucky’s hand; a wordless order, but he had to hear it.

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked.

“More sure than I’ve been about anything for a very long time,” Steve confirmed.

With that, Bucky climbed on Steve once again. The captain spread his legs wide in full trust of the man that he loved, leaving every part of his sensational body on display. Bucky couldn’t help but marvel at it for a second before bringing his mouth down to tease at Steve’s dripping cock.  
As he took the dark pink head into his mouth, he slid the first finger into the blonde’s tight hole. Gently, he worked his finger around, pumping it in and out while he sucked Steve down. When he stuck a second finger in, he took all of Steve in his mouth to the back of his throat while his fingers scissored inside of him, eventually brushing against his prostate. The combined sensations made Steve throw his head back in pleasure, back arching off the bed as his hands wound themselves in Bucky’s beautiful, long hair.

Once Bucky added a third finger, Steve was already a moaning, babbling mess. Knowing Steve, he’d probably be quite embarrassed by most of what he was saying if he was at all conscious of it.

“Buck, yes, please. I need more, I want you, I want your cock, please,” he gasped, making just the most delicious sounds. Bucky groaned, he wasn’t going to last too long if Steve kept talking like that. Not one to deny his friend of anything, he removed his hand to slick up his cock and gasped at the sensation. Steve huffed in protest of Bucky removing his fingers and his mouth, but was soon relieved once more when the brunette entered him. He did it slowly and carefully, and Steve nearly forgot to breathe.

Bucky waited for him to adjust, all the while staring into the eyes of this wonderful man, “I love you too, you know,” he said, vocalizing aloud what he had been thinking the entire time. That statement seemed to affect Steve more than anything else had that night. He yanked Bucky down into another searing kiss as his legs wrapped around his waist, urging him to move.

Bucky started thrusting in and out, aiming for the spot that made Steve’s back arch and his toes curl. They both turned into rambling messes, spouting off declarations of love and passion. Bucky pressed kisses to every inch of Steve’s face as Steve muttered the sweetest things in his ear.

“I never want to lose you,” he sighed.

“You won’t, doll, I promise,” Bucky replied. Steve flushed and moaned at the pet name, sending them from sweet territory, to downright desperate.  
Steve’s heels dug into Bucky’s ass as his nails raked down his back. With every thrust, Bucky was hitting his prostate. He could feel himself getting close and wanted Steve to get there too. He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, stimulating it with his tongue before doing the same for the other.

“Buck, love you, so close,” Steve keened.

“Me too, Stevie, love you baby. God, you’re amazing,” he groaned. At this point there was nothing quiet or “sweet” about what they were doing. It was loud, it was desperate, and it was messy. Steve came with a shout all over both of their chests, barely having been touched. Bucky came in Steve right after seeing the incomparably hot look of pure pleasure that had taken over the blonde’s face. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The two of them basked in the afterglow for a moment before Bucky pulled out to get a towel, causing them both to cringe slightly at the sensation and Steve groaned at the loss. He came back with water and a couple towels and cleaned them both up before settling back into bed with Steve. He pulled the covers over them and threw his arm over his lover.

“I love you so much, Stevie,” he told him.

“I love you too Buck,” the blonde replied, “and we should have been doing this a long time ago.”

“Agreed,” the brunette muttered, pressing a kiss into Steve’s shoulder, before running his tongue over one of the already healing marks on the captain’s throat,  
“hey Steve?” he asked after a moment, something occurring to him, “was I in your dream?” he asked.

“You were one of the ones that disintegrated, but you came back later. It was what happened after you came back that really upset me,” he told him.

“I didn’t die in the end though, right?” he asked.

“I just made a really terrible choice in the end of that dream, but none of that matters now. What matters is that you and everyone else are safe, and I’d never leave you.”

“Touche, doll,” Bucky said playfully, pulling Steve closer to him and reveling in the euphoria of finally being with the one he loved.

***

“Alright, who gave that star-spangled fool and the metal-armed maniac the grand idea to finally admit their love to each other last night? I do find it worth violating my parole to eviscerate whomever’s responsible,” Loki grumbled at breakfast the next morning. He lived on the floor just below Steve’s.

“It was Stark,” Strange said, immediately selling out his boyfriend, which earned him a look of betrayal from Tony.

“It’s not like you helped matters! You dropped them straight into bed!” Tony said defensively.

“Would you’ve rather I left them where they were on the table?!” Strange argued, causing Nat, Wanda, Clint, and Bruce who were all sitting at the table to back up rather fast.

“Relax, all of you. They didn’t really get to doing much on the table… and it was limited to the spot Clint was in anyway,” the sorcerer informed them. Everyone looked slightly relieved except Clint who groaned.

“You know what? I think you all knew this would happen and put me below the captain on purpose as a special form of torment,” Loki complained, taking a seat as far away from Clint’s spot as he could.

“Quit your whining, drama queen. Even if we did do that, I wouldn’t be surprised if you ended up enjoying it,” Tony huffed. Loki looked like he was about to argue, then simply shrugged as he returned his attention to his breakfast.

A few minutes later, after the conversation had died down, the two super soldiers entered the room, a minute apart, both wearing turtlenecks in the middle of June.

“Oh, what, so you’re going to enter separately and try to cover up as if we are all unfathomably ignorant as to what happened last night?” Loki sneered, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. Both soldiers turned bright red at that, but Bucky broke into a grin.

“Congratulations to the world’s oldest couple. Apparently the older you are, the longer it takes to get your head out of your ass and realize you’re in love,” Clint joked.

Sam, who had just walked in, abruptly left with a, “you’ve got to be kidding me,” when he realized what the situation was. He passed Thor in the hall. The God of Thunder asked why he was leaving when he hadn’t eaten yet.

“Steve and the winter sad-sack are in love and-” he was cut off by Thor running the rest of the way to the kitchen. The mighty god slung an arm around each member of the new couple and beamed at them.

“I have heard you’ve both engaged in sexual relations with one another. This is indeed a momentous occasion, let us drink to it!” Thor bellowed.

“It’s ten in the morning, brother,” Loki reminded him.

“I’m going back to bed,” Bucky grumbled, now disillusioned with all the attention. Steve made a move as if to go with him, but seemed to think twice about it with everybody’s eyes on him.

“Oh, just go, you red, white, and blue buffoon,” the trickster god hissed from behind his paper. He didn’t need to tell Steve twice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first one on AO3. I will definitely be posting more in the near future. Whether those be Marvel or any other number of fandoms, time will tell. You can follow me on Tumblr at iridiumfist ! Again thanks for reading and if you have any requests you can message me on tumblr and I may just take them on! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
